


Hold My Chains

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on Seth/Dean's confrontation on RAW, Dean's broken after his traumatic injury and he needs something to feel safe again, Dean's not okay, Dom/Sub Relationship Discussed, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Dom Seth, Past Sub Dean, Seth's bout done with Dean being a prissy bitch to him, can Seth give him that?, happy endings, the confrontation leads to revelations that opens a door of hope for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is testing Seth's patience and Seth is done giving him space. What happens when he finally get to the root of the issue?Based on Dean acting like a mega prissy brat to Seth on the latest RAW. And Seth being bout done with his drama queen ass. The look on Seth's face after Dean walked past him and up the ramp, it looked that of a pure frustrated Dom who needed to put his sub in his place.





	Hold My Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyStriker20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStriker20/gifts).



> Happy Birthday SunnyStrikerz!

“Hey!”

Seth watched how Dean’s shoulders tensed, his eyes snapping open but he didn’t turn his head to look at Seth. His jaw was clenched in a tight line, one hand tapping away at his collarbone, giving away the anxiety that currently consumed his lover.

“I made it perfectly clear I needed to be left alone.” The harsh of tone of Dean’s voice didn’t falter Seth. Instead, Seth felt his heart tightening in his chest. He thought those days were over when Dean would look like a wounded puppy, snarling and biting at anyone and everyone because he was so hurt and didn’t want to be broken completely. But apparently not. The little sunshine of his was gone, and there stood a broken man who was fighting a battle with God knew what demons. 

Seth took a deep breath, willing the tightness in his chest to go away. He knew he had been too lenient with Dean, giving him space whenever he ran away and welcoming him back with open arms without getting any explanations. His approach got him absolutely nowhere. Dean was getting more and more antsy, and now he was pushing Seth’s buttons. If it wasn’t clear before, Dean made it pretty clear tonight that his issues were mainly with Seth. Not the Shield, not Roman. Something was going on in Dean’s head and Dean didn’t know how to talk about his problems with Seth. So he did what he did best, and that was to suffer alone. To the point where it was frustrating him so much that he was starting to frustrate others. Seth knew he needed to put a stop to this madness or he’ll probably loose Dean forever. He was done playing nice, he was done playing the gentle lover. He was gonna get to the bottom of their issues and Dean will just have to cooperate. 

Seth stalked towards Dean and crowded him against the wall. Dean tried to walk past him, but Seth was quick to grab his arm and roughly shove him back against the wall. His mouth was just inches away from Dean’s, Dean’s eyes looking straight into his with defiance. There was a snarl of Dean’s face, and Seth felt his temper rising.

“You…You need to fucking stop with this bitch fit Dean. Because I am this close to losing it and beating the fucking brat out of you.” Seth said slowly, tone dark and dangerous as his eyes bore into Dean’s. Dean’s snarl turned into a full blown scowl, he tried to push against Seth’s chest but Seth’s muscular body had him trapped. 

Seth’s hand grabbed Dean’s throat, his grip not too tight to block his breathing but enough to hold Dean in place. “No. You are done running away from me. I allowed it for too long. I should have put you over my knee and spanked you like a fucking child since you keep acting like one!” Seth growled lowly in his throat, not missing the way Dean’s eyes glazed over slightly. Seth knew if Dean wanted to get out of his hold, he was perfectly capable of doing so. But he noticed how Dean only whimpered, the defiance in his eyes tumbling a little and Seth could detect a hint of longing and distress in those baby blue eyes. That was until Dean concealed it with rage once again. 

“Fuck you! Now mighty Rollins has realized everything’s not fucking perfect in his kingdom and what? You’ll pay attention to me how long? Until your next title defense or when you get the chance to gloat instead of wasting your time on a joke like me? That’s all I am to you…A fucking joke. Stop pretending you fucking care Seth. Because we both know damn well you got better things to do than deal with a fuck up like me.” The tears that slipped out of Dean’s eyes gave away how much hurt and anguish was behind those words. Seth wanted to drop the act, take Dean in his arms and kiss every scar, every pain away until Dean remembered nothing but his kisses and gentle touch. But that wasn’t how they worked. Things were never this easy with Dean. 

“This is it, huh? This is why you have been acting out? Instead of coming to talk to me, tell me how scared you were…This is what you do.” It was like pieces of puzzles started to fall together and Seth was finally able to solve the mystery. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be frustrated, but all he felt was this sudden warmness in his chest. His hand that was holding onto Dean’s neck dropped down, placing over Dean’s waist as he shook his head. Warm desperate eyes looked into Dean’s pained ones. “Why can’t you just fucking talk to me Dean? Dammit love you! I think I tell you that enough. Why..”

Tears slipped out of Dean’s eyes as he let out a sad laugh, head dropping low so he didn’t have to look at Seth. “You never asked. You just fucking assumed everything was fine and chirpy.”

Seth shook his head, tears forming into his own eyes as he realized that Dean was right. He was so busy losing himself in the familiar territory, he never noticed how Dean was no longer the Dean he remembered eight months ago. “I…What do you want Dean? Please..I cannot lose you. I want you to tell me what do I have to do to make it all okay.”

Dean looked up into his eyes and hesitated, but Seth gave him a pleading look. He sighed before saying, “I want you to not be afraid of being what you are and what I need you to be. I want you to stop living in the past and treating me like a fucking glass. If you want me, if you still fucking love me, if I am not fucking broken in your eyes…I need you to show me that. Take me like you know I need to be taken. And if its too much for you…If its all too much and you don’t think you can handle it, I want you to let me go. I want you to stop feeling obligated to stand by my side if you don’t want to. I almost lost my life Seth. I am fucking terrified all the time. Something is not right with me and I want…I fucking want…”

“You want your Dom back.” Seth finished for Dean, Dean closing his mouth as a blush covered his cheeks before he nodded slowly. Seth pressed his forehead against Dean’s, his hand brushing against Dean’s cheek as he inhaled the sweet scent of his lover. As much as he was overwhelmed, he felt this calm peace deep down inside his heart. Because at least now he knew what Dean’s problem was and how he could actually fix it if only he stopped being a coward who was still haunted by his past mistakes. Seth knew Dean was slipping away from him, and if he needed to keep him, he needed to stop being afraid. There was no way Seth was ready to loose Dean.

"Okay. I'll give you that Baby Boy." Seth said after few silent moments, Dean looking up at him with unsure eyes. "I don't...I don't want you to do that because I am asking it. I know...You want that too Seth..Right?"

Seth felt a sudden heat surge through his body, because yes, he fucking yearned for it as much as Dean did. "Only if I hadn't fucked it up...You have no idea how much I miss owning you...Claiming you and marking you as mine. Giving you the pain I know you want so bad. I fucking miss that too Baby Boy."

For the first time during the whole night Seth saw a smile creeping on Dean's face, he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his own lips. Dean leaned in to press his lips against Seth's. They were both breathless when they pulled away from each other. 

"I promise, I'll take care of you so good tonight." Seth whispered softly, Dean hugging himself against Seth's body as he sighed contently. "'s all I want." 


End file.
